The Sohma Killer
by Saku-Dae-Hex
Summary: Kyo decides to go on a trip to the mountains. Suddenly on his way out he hears Tohru call his name. He runs back only to find himself trapped in a nightmare he can't wake up from. KyoXTohru Character Deaths! R&R CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Meeting the Killer

Okay everyone. This is going to be a very sad fic. I know very different from what I usually write. Yes, again this is just me, Saku. I literally cried in the making of this story, well maybe I'm just a cry baby. Please R&R, and no flames.

WARNINGS: Some OOC. Character Deaths. Also in this chapter the italics means a flashback.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Tohru ran through the woods crying. "This can't be happening! Kyo, where are you!" She ran faster as thunder struck not to far away, making the light from the full moon flicker. "Kyo!" Tohru had tripped on a stick, and landed her face in the dirt. "Kyo…help."

Kyo was about to get out of the woods so he could head out for the mountains until he heard Tohru's voice calling his name. She sounded frightened. Kyo started running to where we thought he heard Tohru's voice. "Tohru! Tohru! Where are you!"

"Kyo? Kyo is that you!" Kyo finally found Tohru leaning against a tree, full of dirt and blood.

"Tohru!" Kyo ran to Tohru's side, and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"No. It didn't happen. I'm dreaming…wake up, Tohru! Wake up!" Tohru was loosing it. She started to shake her head. "Just a dream. Just a dream." Tohru was in shock, and couldn't tell Kyo what was wrong. Kyo wanted to hug her and rock her so she would settle down, but that would turn him into a cat. Kyo took off his backpack which he had left on and opened it. He took out a blanket and covered Tohru.

He stroked Tohru's hair. "Everything will be fine, Tohru."

"No. No. Yuki. Shigure. I'm sorry. I-I…" Tohru through her face to her hands and started to ball. Kyo was confused. Then he remembered seeing blood on Tohru. Quickly he grabbed a first aid kit from his backpack.

"Tohru, you have blood on you. Where is your wound?" Tohru didn't answer. Kyo noticed no wounds. It didn't seem to be her blood. "Tohru what happened? Where is Yuki and Shigure? Are they hurt?" Still he got no answer. "Answer me!"

"I couldn't help…I couldn't help…"

"You couldn't help with what, Tohru!" Kyo was getting anxious and worried.

"I couldn't help them mom. It's my entire fault…all my fault…"

Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulders and shook her a little, "Tohru you need to tell me what happened!"

"The man came in…the gun…Shigure…Yuki…" Tohru's eyes were blank.

"A man? He had a gun? Are Shigure and Yuki alright!"

"They're dead…" Kyo froze. "There blood…won't come off my shirt."

Kyo covered Tohru up better. "I'll be right back." He ran off to the house to see if it had been true. Kyo opened the door, although he wished he hadn't… "Yuki…" Kyo walked in cautiously towards Yuki's dead body. Yuki had been shot through the temple of his head. Kyo looked away from Yuki, not wanting to see the bloody body of his cousin. Life had been cruel for when he turned his head he saw his elder cousin, Shigure. Shigure's robe had a burned whole threw it where his heart was. Blood stained all over his robe. Kyo panicked and ran for the phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"Hatori, th-there dead. Shigure and Yuki are dead…I'm leaving. I can't be here anymore. I'm taking Tohru with me. Come here and take care of the dead bodies. Find there killer and kill the bastard. Bye Hatori." Kyo dropped the phone not bothering to put it back on the receiver. He ran out the door to go back to Tohru.

"Kyo! Kyo! What do you mean there dead! Kyo!" Hatori hung up the phone and quickly got on his coat. "What the hell is going on here?"

_Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki were all in a peaceful slumber until…_

_**CRASH!**_

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" **BANG! **_

_Tohru flung out of her bed and headed for Shigure's room where the noise came from. Yuki did the same from his room and beat her there. Sadly, the why Yuki got there was having his side face the killer. The killer smirked, and raised the gun to Yuki's head._

_**BANG!**_

_Yuki fell to the ground blood covering his head. His once plum hair was now stained reddish-brown, and Tohru saw it all. Tohru saw Yuki be killed. The killer glared at her. Then he took out his wallet letting pictures fall. He looked at one then looked back at Tohru then repeat._

"_Are you Kagura Sohma?" Tohru stood there in shock._

"_I-I'm Tohru Honda. I just live with them." After Tohru said this she realized she gave a killer her full name._

"_Then I won't kill you. My quarrel is with the Sohmas of the zodiac." The man looked back at his wallet. "Damn one of them is missing. Do you know where he is Honda?"_

"_He left for a trip…" This time Tohru stopped her self of telling him everything."_

"_Where?" Tohru stayed silent. "Where Wench!"_

"_I don't know." Tohru was scared, she had just lied to a killer._

"_Okay, since you won't tell me anything, I guess I should kill you." Tohru took a step back ready to run. "But I did say I wasn't going to kill you. Okay, you leave here. Don't tell anyone what happened, and I won't kill you. But if someone rats me out whether it be you or not, you're the one that will die." _

_The killer walked up to Tohru, and slammed her up to a wall. He looked her in the eyes. "Remember this face. If you see it, that means I'm going after you." The killer walked away from Tohru, who fell to the ground. Once the killer had officially left she crawled up to Yuki. She lifted him up, and hugged him._

_Nothing happened. There was no rat. The nezumi had left her forever. "Wake up. Wake up…" Tohru looked up from Yuki's face. Shigure was right in the other room looking at her. Tohru thought maybe he was okay. She set back down Yuki, and crawled towards Shigure._

"_Shigure? Shigure, are you okay?" Silence. Tohru hugged Shigure the way she did with Yuki._

_Nothing. "No…no…this is just…a bad dream…a nightmare… Wake up. Wake up. Wake up, Shigure!" Tohru tears came flowing down. "This isn't happening…" Tohru set Shigure back down, and stood up. She shook her head like she was trying to wake herself up. Tohru couldn't take being there anymore. She ran out of the house through the whole in the wall that was created by the killer. Tohru ran in the woods, and started to call Kyo's name._

Kyo finally made it back to Tohru who had cried her self to sleep. He decided to leave her sleep. Go into dream world so she could be free from whatever happened. Kyo laid his head on her lap, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep wondering…

Why?

End chapter! Okay, parts of this chapter made me cry, but don't think it's over yet…Oh no. He said he had a quarrel with the Sohma Zodiac. But how did he know? Who is he and what did the Sohma Zodiac do to him? Find out more after I get reviews and decide to continue! Pleas Review! And please no flames!


	2. More Deaths, More Sleep

Okay before I start I would like to apologize. I made very bad errors in the first chapter here I will show you the fixed one of the obvious ones.

_Tohru flung out of her bed and headed for Shigure's room where the noise came from. Yuki did the same from his room and beat her there. Yuki got there first, but stopped when his side faced the killer. The killer smirked, and raised the gun to Yuki's head._

Sorry about the crap one from before. If there are anymore I'm sorry about them.

WARNINGS: Character Deaths! OOC-ness and this is a Saku fic!

Reviews:

**Anna Sohma**: Why would anyone want to kill them? I don't know if you keep reading this fic you're bound to find out. Sorry about the long up date, but hey I finally have my computer back. I know it is sad and suspenseful. Sorry for that. So here is the update.

**Kori Tenshi**: Yay! You liked my story. And again, I apologize for the long update. I hope you keep liking it!

**Mimorinu**: I know, so entirely sad! And I know I love the KyoXTohru pairing. So here is a very late update.

**Spiraling Fate**: Alright you think its awesome, well I really like A Brighter Moon; I haven't had the chance to read your DracoXHermione fic yet. Well heres an update.

**Nibzo**: YES, EVIL SCHOOL INDEED! Well, my computer is fine now, and is so much faster. And yeah I hate how we have to dress up for Volleyball games, but…actually I only have to after the game because we have uniforms in our school XP We can only were Black, White and Khaki Pants, and we can't wear white pants anymore because of the girls with the brightly colored thongs on their tight pants. And I was going to wait to continue this on your birthday, but I wanted to continue. I will try and post the 3rd, chapter on your b-day. But if not HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM HEX AND SAKU! WE LOVE YOU!

**Animerockstar**: I updated, but it wasn't very soon, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Kame-san**: You need to know? Here read and know! For it tis updated!

**pichuchu29**: Yes, so very, very sad! Yeah it is interesting; here see how this chapter turns out before you go to see how another one turns out.

**RemyKyo**: I know this is my own opinion, but…I LOVE YUKI! I know then why did I kill him? Hey it made the story interesting didn't it? Anyways yeah Shigure is AWESOME! Sadly he is dead too. Kyo is also awesome and luckily he didn't die…yet? Here is your update.

**CaptainLidya**: IM SORRY! I really did try to hurry, but this computer had an owie (the fan stopped working and it had a lot of corrupted files) Now that it is here I will try to hurry for you.

**Infinitis**: I know saddie sad sad! But don't you worry, it will get sadder, though I didn't cry making this chapter…Oh well, here is the update!

_Thank you all for reviewing, Hex and I love you._

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Kyo was sitting by a fire glancing at a sleeping Tohru, the half risen sun shining off her face.

'Why had they been attacked? What did the zodiac do wrong?' Questions had been racing through his mind since Tohru had settled down enough to tell him what happened.

The sun fully rose shining brightly on the mountains. Kyo decided to write Tohru a note.

_Tohru,_

_I ran into town for supplies, and for_

_any news about the Sohmas. Stay here,_

_I'll be back by noon._

_-Kyo_

_P.S. Be safe._

Kyo ran off to town, and made it there within an hour. First he went go pick up some food, but while at the checkout counter he overheard two middle aged women talking.

"Did you here?"

"Hear What?"

"Don't you watch the news anymore? The other night two members of the Sohma family were killed, a novelist and a high school student."

"Oh, yeah I heard about that, and this morning I heard another Sohma died."

"Who!" Both women looked at me.

"I don't quite remember."

"Hey, wasn't he a tailor?"

"Yeah that's it, he owned a lingerie store. I always get my things from there, like on my honeymoon I-"

"Ayame's dead?" Kyo's eyes widened.

"You knew him?"

"Yeah…he is...was my cousin."

The women gasped, "You're a Sohma!" people around us started talking.

"If you're a Sohma, I don't want you near me! Get away, before they go after me!" The women backed away from me like I had a disease. I went to the front of the line for checking out, but they just kicked me out and gave me all my supplies for free.

Kyo got up, brushed off his pants, and grab all of his things. He decided he had enough of this town, and figured it was time to head back.

Walking through a crowd he had a very bad vibe, more alert he looked around his eyes meant with one man. The eye contact was almost unbearable and it lasted for what was like an eternity. Finally out of the crowd, Kyo felt like he should run back, like someone was going to get hurt.

When he finally made it back to Tohru it was 12:15, 'Damn, I'm late" thought Kyo. "Tohru, sorry I'm late…Tohru?" He looked around but no one was there.

"Tohru?" There was no answer. The cat became frantic, he ran around to places he would think she would be. He called out her name, but to no avail. After searching for 10 minutes he decided to go see if she had went back to the camp he got there and looked in different directions. "Tohru, are you here? God, don't tell me your hurt!"

"Kyo?" Kyo spun around and saw Tohru, her eyes blank.

"Tohru!" He ran up to her giving her a hug…then turning into a cat, but he didn't care. "I thought you were hurt, where were you?"

"I'm sorry; you were late so I went for a walk."

"Please, don't do that again unless I'm with you, I can't let anything happen to you, you're all I have left."

Tears fell down Tohru's cheeks, and she started shaking. 'She must be reliving Shigure and Yuki's deaths again.' thought Kyo. This happened frequently. She fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. "It's okay Tohru." Kyo rested his head on her lap. Tohru lifted him up and hugged him.

A minute had passed and Tohru was finally starting to settle down. Tohru put down Kyo and went to grab some wood for there fire, and to let Kyo change back. After all of that Tohru came back and Kyo made some ride balls. They sat next to each other eating in front of the fire.

"Kyo…how was the trip into town?" Tohru had a very nervous voice, obviously not wanting to hear the horrible news.

"Well, there is something new about the Sohmas. The killer killed another one of us."

"Who?"

"Ayame."

Tohru swallowed her tears, not wanting to cry anymore. "I-I see. Do you know why this guy is after the zodiac yet?"

"No, I can't think of a damn thing we did wrong." Kyo slammed his fist in the ground. "He needs to be stopped before he kills everyone."

Tohru looked blankly in the fire, she finished her riceball and went straight to bed, while Kyo laid back onto the mountain's wall, looking up to the sky. He could hear faint sobs from Tohru. 'She has been crying herself to sleep for days,' Kyo thought, 'I wish there was something I could do for her to relieve some of her stress, but it seems nothing will work until I find out who this guy is and what kind of grudge he holds.' Kyo heard a noise from behind a bush. He stood up and went towards it.

"Who's there?"

"Kyo?" Hatsuharu emerged from the bush.

"Haru? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you; I thought maybe you were killed."

"Well, I'm alive, okay?" Haru just walked right past Kyo and sat down next to the fire to warm up.

"Tohru here?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping."

"It's only four in the afternoon."

"I know, but all she does is sleep, and she doesn't eat much. I don't blame her though, she saw the guy kill Shigure and Yuki, and he threatened to kill her if she told."

"So that's why you're hiding out here. Well this is a good place to hide, but do you really think you should just stay in this spot. Someone could see you."

"You don't think I already know that? But I really don't have a better place to hide. Hey, you didn't just come here to see if I was up here, did you?"

"You caught me, I was looking for a place to hide, and I thought the mountains would be the best place."

"So you want to hide with me now?"

"So what? Can I stay?"

"I don't care, stay if you want."

"Thanks, but don't you think you should have all the others hide here to?"

"Are you an idiot? We can't have that many people in one place the killer will find us all then. It's better for just some of us to hide here and figure out how to stop the guy then to have everyone up here to get slaughtered at once."

"I guess your right, but…what about all the Sohmas that have to die because they don't have a place to hide?"

"Then…then I guess, they die. But that's why I have to stop who ever is trying to kill us."

"I'll help you. And maybe we can stop them before they kill another one of us."

The two of them continued discussing and trying to figure out why this man was trying to kill them and how he knew about the zodiac. Though none of the things they thought of seemed to fit. They continued talking until seven. Tohru had woken up and was glad to know Haru was going to stay with them. Haru decided that he was going to go to his house and grab some things and then come back.

"Haru let me go with you."

"No, you have stay with Tohru."

"Can't you just wait till tomorrow?"

"No."

"Stubborn ox, fine, just don't go getting yourself killed!"

"I wont, see you later Kyo, good-bye Tohru."

"Bye"

"See ya."

Haru got down from the mountains, and started walking down the path towards his house. He had a feeling he was being watched. He turned around to see if someone was there. No one. He turned back around and gasped. There was a tall man in a black suit. In front of him. He had black hair and eyes.

"Surprise." The man ahead of him forced a sword through Haru's gut, and then pulled it back out.

Haru fell to his knees. "You…you bastard…"

"The name is Jet, Hatsuharu, remember that."

"You…will pay…" Haru fell forward closing his eyes. A pool of blood formed around him.

"That was too easy." Jet turned and walked away leaving the corpse to rot.

It was nine and Haru wasn't back yet. 'He probably just decided to stay home for tonight.' Kyo kept repeating that phrase in his head. He wanted to go and see if Haru was alright, but he had to stay and protect Tohru, who had again fallen asleep. He leaned against the mountain and decided to go to sleep.

Kyo finally got to sleep. Meanwhile others kept Awake…

"Sir, I have personally taken care of Hatsuaharu Sohma."

"Excellent, you may leave now, Jet."

"Yes sir." Jet bowed and walked out. This man's boss had thick brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was tall, skinny, and wore a white business suit.

A woman walked in the room wearing a white dress with a teal neckline, she also had long, light blue hair and gold eyes.

"Sir, I have a question for you."

"Yes, what is it?

"That woman that saw you kill Shigure and Yuki Sohma, do you honestly believe she won't tell anyone?"

"No, Kohana, I believe Miss Honda will tell someone."

"Then why did you let her go? You should have finished her off, now you could get caught." The boss got up from his seat and walked down to Kohana.

"Kohana, my little flower, I want her to tell."

"But-" He put his finger on her lips.

"Now, now, she will only tell one person, and that's Kyo Sohma, leading him straight to me. And you know he's the one I want most."

"What will you do with the girl in the end, sir?"

"Good question. I will…kill her in front of Kyo Sohma's eyes; I will make him feel the pain I had to feel."

"I see."

"Is that all you wanted Kohana?"

"Ah, no sir, I also wanted to tell there is reason to believe Kyo Sohma is in the mountains. Our lead is that, that is the place Haru left from before Jet killed him. Would you like me to send someone to see if it is true?"

"No, I will personally visit him soon, but for now…tell Jet to get prepared for tomorrow night. Tell him we will be after the young Kisa Sohma, and Hiro Sohma."

"Yes, sir." Kohana bowed and left the room. The boss went and sat back down in his chair.

He took out a notebook and pen. The notebook was all names of the Sohma Zodiac family with Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame's names crossed out. He now crossed out Haru's name and pointed his pen to the name Kyo Sohma, and circled it. "I promise you, you're death will be a long and painful one, Kyo Sohma! You will pay for what you did to me!" He laughed manically, knowing no matter what he would kill Kyo Sohma, if it was the last thing he did.

Did you like it? Yeah, part of me thinks that my writing skills are going down the drain because of school. For some reason I can write better in the summer. -shrug- Well, review and tell me what you think. Have any ideas, tell me, but please no flames. Bai bai! Thanks for reading!


	3. Never Ending Hell

I'M SO SORRY! I have had a busy time in school, but don't worry only 7 days left! Please you can stop hunting me down, I'm continuing! I promise to do my best to continue at least once a month. I'm so sorry! Also please pray for Hex, her house burnt down yesterday, and she has to live with her grandma now and she has no internet and only has basic cable. And don't worry her family is okay, her house just isn't…

**Warnings: **Character Deaths! Some OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

' ' Thoughts

" " Talking  
_italic_ Flashbacks

* * *

Kyo woke up the next morning to find Haru had still not returned. 'God, not another one.' Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream. Kyo looked around, only to see Tohru was not there. He heard the scream again, and Kyo followed the sound. He ran as fast as he could. 'Tohru please don't be hurt!'

Kyo finally made it only to find Tohru's back facing him. "Tohru…"

She turned quickly to see who said her name. She looked at Kyo with tear filled eyes. "Kyo…" Tohru stumbled towards him, falling to her knees, grasping his shirt. Kyo's eyes fallowed Tohru, he didn't want to see why she was crying. Despite how horrifying it could be he looked up. He gasped as he slowly comprehended one of his worst nightmares come true, Haru laying down face first on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Tohru, we need to go back. It's not safe here for right now."

"But what about Haru?"

"There is nothing we can do, that won't reveal where we're hiding." Tohru was silent. Kyo sighed and lead her back up to their hide-out. Once they were up there Kyo decided to cook some rice for breakfast. While it was cooking Kyo went and sat next to Tohru.

"Tohru, why did you go down there?"

"I wanted to find Haru." She said quietly.

"You could have been seen, Tohru. What then?"

"I just wanted to help." There was silence. Kyo noticed the rice was done, and he put the rice into bowls for them and handed her a bowl, except Tohru wouldn't take it.

"Tohru, you need to eat." Kyo urged.

"No." Tohru stared blankly at the ground.

"Please eat; you've barely eaten in days." Kyo still held the bowl nudging it closer to her.

"No." She stayed staring at the ground.

"Please, Tohru…" He set the bowl down and gently grasped her chin trying to get her to look at him.

She pulled her face away. "Leave me alone."

A little shocked, Kyo put his hand on her shoulder. "But, Tohru…"

Tohru pushed his arm away. "Go away, Kyo." She crawled over to where Kyo had laid the blanket down, and rested down on it.

Kyo took a breath in about to speak, but just shut his mouth. He ate his bowl of rice. Kyo started to hear light sobs coming from Tohru. He felt horrible, but he couldn't think of one thing to say to her. There was one thing he wished he could say to her, but he didn't know how she would react. 'Damn it. Why the hell does this have to happen to us? All I ever wanted was to be around those I care for, but every person I care has been killed. I'm even more worried about Tohru, the one I've always cared the most for- the one I love.' He sighed looking over to Tohru, still wearing her tattered clothes. He grabbed his bag and started rummaging through. He had completely forgotten that he brought himself extra clothes; he himself was still wearing the same clothes. He pulled out two sets of black T-shirts and khaki pants. One of the pairs he set out for Tohru to put on later, and the other he changed into.

Meanwhile

The blue eyed boss sighed, as he held a silver framed picture of a young boy, much resembling himself, wearing blue jean shorts and a light blue T-shirt giving a little girl, of about 4, bunny ears. The girl was wearing a pink sundress and had long brown hair and big blue eyes. He smiled, reminiscing about how wonderful his life was then. He jumped as a loud knock on the door broke his dreamland. The scare caused him to drop his picture to the ground, shattered the glass and cracked a corner on the silver frame. Jet went into the room carrying some files; he looked up to his beloved boss. The boss glared, and Jet quickly bowed, "I'm Sorry Sir…"

"What is it you want Jet?" The boss voice was chilling, but calm. He sat straight not making an effort to pick put the broken memory.

Jet rose from his bow. "I wanted to inform you that the young Kisa and Hiro are both staying at Miss Kisa's residence. It seems they have made the job much easier for us."

"Thank you Jet. Now leave." His voice was still had no emotion.

"Uh…Yes Sir." He bowed and left as quickly as he could. The controlling man stood up as soon as Jet had left the room. He knelt down by the picture. The door flung open as Kohana rushed in. "Sir, we have a problem. I—" She looked at her superior and her eyes softened when she saw him knelt by a bunch of scattered glass. She knew what was wrong.

The blue eyed man stood up, looking professional. "Kohana, what is the matter?"

"With all do respect sir," She said as she went to the picture, "You shouldn't be so serious all the time." Kohana knelt down by the frame.

"Kohana, could you just tell me this 'problem' we have?"

Kohana gathered glass shards one at a time putting them into a pile. "Sir, I think the police are onto us, I think we should stop so-" She looked up at her boss, his expression was cruel.

"Don't be a fool, Kohana! Don't ever lie to me again!"

Kohana went to her knees and started to beg, "Please sir! This is going too far. You could get hurt! Please sir, I don't want anything to happen to us. Sir, I-"

"Silence Kohana!" Icy blue eyes stared her down, she shivered at his voice. "I've been waiting a long time for this to come and you are not going to stop me." He took a step and bent forward so his face was just 2 inches away from hers, and he slid his hand from her bust line down to her slightly enlarged stomach. He tightened his grip as he on her stomach, "and this…thing will not stop be either." He rose and walked away slamming the door behind him.

Kohana held her stomach. She was shaking and her eyes were wide, "How- how did he know?" Still holding her stomach she started to weep.

* * *

Well that's it, for today. I hope your happy, please don't kill me! And remember to pray for Hex, her house burnt down yesterday, and she has to live with her grandma now and she has no internet and only has basic cable. And don't worry her family is okay, her house just isn't… 


	4. Nightlights Saves us from Darkness

Okay another installment of Sohma Killer, I hope you're pumped…sorry if this is later then what you hoped I've very busy these days…so here you are! And sorry if there are tons of grammar mistakes my editor was sent to the National Guard for the summer on 6/6/06 so sorry!

I do ever never own Fruits Basket

* * *

"Kisa! Hiro! Lights out!" 

"Okay mom!" Kisa went and turned off the light and turned on a small nightlight, all the recent deaths in the family really had her worried. Also Tohru and Kyo being missing worried her too. Hiro on the other hand didn't seem to really care; he didn't seem the least bit worried. Kisa crawled into her bed and Hiro into his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Good night Hiro." Kisa whispered.

"Good night Kisa." He responded. The two were so tired that they quickly fell asleep.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Kisa's mother answered.

"Hello, this is your neighbor Takashi."

"Oh, Takashi. You sound a bit different, are you okay?"

The man coughed, "Well, I uh…just a cold."

"Alright, well why are you calling this late?"

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you could come over and help me out, my son is acting a bit strange, and I think he's catching something could you come over here and check him out?"

"Well, my daughter and my nephew are sleeping upstairs and I don't think I should leave them here alone."

"Oh, it will only take a second, and I live right next door to you."

"Alright Takashi, I'll be there in a second."

"Thank you." They hung up the phones and Mrs. Sohma put on her jacket, she left the house and was in the process of locking the door when something was put over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Someone from behind her lifted her up in the air. She was kicking in the air wildly.

"Quit fooling around. Just knock her out so we can go inside."

"Yes sir." Mrs. Sohma screamed as Jet dropped her onto the ground, and before she could see his face, he slammed his foot on her head making her unconscious.

The boss opened the door, "Drag her inside, Jet. We don't want people to notice."

Jet dragged in the woman's body and slammed the door.

Hiro shot straight up at the sound. He started to hear men's voices down stairs that he had not heard before.

"Where is their room, Jet?"

"The young Sohmas are sleeping upstairs, Sir."

"Good this will be quick and easy."

Hiro gasped again, he quickly stood up and started shaking Kisa, "Kisa, wake up!" his voice was in a loud whisper.

Kisa groaned, "What is it Hiro?"

"They're here."

"Whose here?" Kisa sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"The killers!" Kisa gasped and everything got quiet as they heard someone going up the stairs. "Hurry Kisa," Hiro went and opened a window that led to a roof, "Go out this window, and climb down the tree over there, then go tell a neighbor to call the police."

"What about you Hiro?" Kisa said worriedly.

"I…I'll be fine just go!" They heard a door near theirs open. "Hurry!"

Kisa quickly got out the window and started to crawl a crossed it to the tree. Hiro quickly shut the window and was walking back to try to find a way to get more time, but it was too late. The door swung open and a tall man, with shaggy brown hair and icy blue eyes walked in and stared at Hiro. Hiro stood strong ready to fight for his life.

"I thought you said the kids were sleeping, Jet." Jet walked in next to his boss and looked at Hiro.

"That's what the girl's mother said."

"No matter, let's just…Where is the girl?"

"Uh…maybe she's in another room?"

"Just go find her Jet! This is taking to long!"

"Settle down, sir, please. You've been stressed out all day."

"Yes…I'm sorry Jet…just go look for the girl." Jet left the room quickly.

Hiro glared at the boss, and the boss just started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hiro asked confused.

The killer walked over the Kisa's bed and sat down. "You remind me of how I was your age. Tough, not afraid of anything. To bad you're a part of the Zodiac curse."

"What did we do? Why are you killing us?" Hiro was hoping if he kept talking maybe the cops would come in time.

"Well, I guess…a long time ago I–"

Jet bursted in, "Sir! She's not here!" The blue eyed man glared at Hiro and stood up.

"Where is she, kid?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me! Now!"

"No!"

"Tell me or I'll…" The brown haired man stood up and back slapped Hiro, causing Hiro to fall down. "Now, where is she?"

"You…you won't find her!" Hiro charged towards the man and started 'punching' him. The boss just laughed some more and picked put up the kid by the neck. Hiro was gasping for air and kicking around to get loose. He fastened his hands on the bosses and tried to pull his hands away.

"Tell me where the girl is!"

"N-never…you bastard…" Hiro managed to let out a few words, but he was getting weaker.

The bosses reply was harsh, he tightened his grip on the boy's neck, "In that case I'll just have too…" The sound of a branch breaking echoed in the room, 'Oh no…' thought Hiro. The master and his follower looked over to the window to see little Kisa struggling to reach the tree.

The boss dropped the boy onto the floor. Hiro started coughing and gasping for air. "Hold onto the boy, Jet. I want him to watch." Jet nodded and picked up the kids head like a basketball with one hand and held him there.

"You're lucky kid; you get to watch this master at work." Fear struck Hiro, more then ever before. The boss opened the window and quickly ran a crossed the roof and retrieved the girl. He brought Kisa back and threw her onto the bed. Kisa started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Hiro…I didn't make it.."

Hiro said nothing, he was scared. Maybe someone will come in, after hearing all the noise. He could only hope.

"Keep the boy steady Jet, I don't want him to miss a thing." Jet held Hiro tighter so he couldn't move, and then forced his eyelids to stay open so he couldn't look away, or even blink.

The boss grabbed on of Kisa's wrists as she struggled to get loose. "Don't worry, Kisa…I'm here to make you feel better about yourself, to lift your curse." Kisa looked up at him in fear as silent tears continued to roll down her cheeks. The blue eyed man reached to his side, still grasping Kisa's wrist and grabbed a dagger with a golden handle; he lifted his arm and hurled it down…

Kisa screamed and Hiro saw the blood splatter a crossed the room even onto his shirt. He saw the boss bring back up the dagger and brought it down again, slashing a crossed her chest, another painful screech sounded in the room. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Please, stop it!"

The boss ignored him and continued slashing up Kisa's body. Kisa was barely breathing, she looked over to Hiro and mouthed the words I'm sorry, as the dagger jabbed right threw her temple.

Hiro stared blankly hoping it was all just a dream, but he didn't wake up, "No! How could you! She didn't do anything to you! Why? Why!" Jet loosened his grip on the boy. Hiro shut his eyes tight and started to cry even more.

The brown haired man took out the dagger and shook it, to get rid of the access blood. "Don't worry, Hiro. I'm going to make everything better…"

Jet moved out of the way so his leader could finish what he started.

"It's a pity I have to kill you…You reminded me so much of how I was when I was your age."

Hiro looked up at him, and glared, "Go to hell…" The boss just smirked and stabbed Hiro in the head. He took out the knife and watched as Hiro fell to the ground.

The Sohma Killer took out his notebook, and crossed out the names Kisa and Hiro. Quietly to himself he said, "6 down…6 to go…Let's go Jet." The two men walked out peacefully, just as if nothing had happened at all…

* * *

Sorry this was just of the Killing of Hiro and Kisa. I thought I would show you a little bit of what the Boss does for a living…Isn't it great? Don't worry I promise next time there will me Tohru and Kyo in it. Well R&R I hoped you liked it! Tootles! 


	5. The Devil Shows Himself

Alright a new chapter of Sohma Killer. I'm glad a lot of you are happy with my writing. And I am sorry about the deaths last chapter….it was NOT a dream, it happened…so go into a deep depression if you must, just don't die…I love you all, and I would hate to loose my readers.

As of today I am done with warning you about OOCness and character death. And I am tired of disclaiming I do not own fruits basket…carp I just did what I wasn't going to do…next time!

* * *

Kyo was running back up the mountain; he had just been in town to get a newspaper to learn anything about the Sohmas. He finally made it to the hiding spot, and found Tohru, wearing his clothes, huddled up staring at nothing…_ 'Poor Tohru…I just wish I could get through to her..'_

"Hey Tohru, I've got the newspaper." She looked up at him blankly.

"Anything about the Sohmas?" It was the first thing that Tohru had said to Kyo, since the night they found Haru's body.

"I don't now I haven't looked yet." Kyo took the newspaper out of its small plastic bag, and unrolled the paper.

Sure enough, Kisa's mother was on the cover, in a hospital bed. Kyo read the heading.

'**TWO MORE SOHMAS DEAD, POLICE GETTING NOWHERE'**

'_Damn…'_ Kyo read on silently to figure out who it was. He was heartbroken, the two youngest ones. Who ever was after them was sick.

"Anything," Tohru asked hopefully.

"Uh…" Kyo thought for a moment, should he tell her? "It is just a review of all the Sohmas…nothing big." Kyo felt terrible for lying, but he didn't want Tohru to fall in deeper.

"That's good." She didn't smile, but Kyo could tell she was happy with the news.

**Boss's Office**

The boss was sitting on his chair, to his right rested a garbage can. Hepeered into it andlooked atthe picture of the young boy and girl, stuck in a cracked silver frame, and surrounded by glass. He reached in to grab it.

_Pound Pound Pound_

The brown haired man jumped at the sudden noise slicing a finger on glass.

Jet pushed open the door and quickly entered the room, "Sir, I have news for you…is that blood?"

The killer had both his hands resting on the arm chairs, just allowing the blood to drip off his finger, "Never mind that, what is so important?"

"Uh…yes, it's about Rin Sohma. It seems she has taken her own life."

"Really? Well, she does like to make our work easier now, doesn't she? Though I really wish I would have had the chance…"

"Another thing, I was walking around town and I ran into Ritsu Sohma. I have taken care of him."

The boss glared, "What? Jet, it is the middle of the after noon. You know not to carry out anything unless I give the permission. I am very disappointed in you."

"But sir, I was just taking care of a Sohma as you wished, don't worry I told him I would give him a car ride to where he needed to go, I took him to an abandoned farm, and took care of the job there. There is no way a cop could have seen me."

"That is not the point, Jet. You carried out an order with out me giving the order…just…leave!"

Jet quickly bowed, "Yes, sir." Just as he left, Kohana walked into the room.

"Ahh, Kohana," He got up from his seat, and got strangely calm all of the sudden. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek with his uncut hand, "My little flower, just who I wanted to see?"

"Y-Yes sir?" Kohana did her best not to look at him in the eyes. She had grown terribly frightened of him after what happened the other night.

The blue eyed man smirked, realizing this. "Kohana, have you grown afraid of me?" She didn't answer. "Come on now, you know that nothing will stop me from what I want, not even something that you created."

Kohana got confused, _'But it's his child, and he knows it…will he really not care for his child?'_

The boss smiled, "I need you to come with me today, Kohana."

"Where to?" Kohana stared at the floor.

"Why, to see our good friend Kyo Sohma at the mountains. We will leave in an hour." Kohana bowed and left the room.

The boss scowled at his finger. Damn, it hurt. He went back over to the garbage, and took out the picture, making sure not to cut himself again.

Looking at it he sat down, and pulled out his notebook. He crossed out the names Rin and Ritsu. '_Damn that Jet, he knows better then that...' _He looked again at the picture, "This is all for you Kichi…"

**Mountain**

"I-I'm sorry, Kyo…" Kyo looked up at her shocked, this was very odd, she hadn't spoken to him since that morning and it was now 2 in the afternoon.

"About what, Tohru?"

"For being such a burden on you, I've caused so much trouble for you…" Tohru was looking down at the ground.

Kyo just shook his head at her, "Tohru, you aren't troubling me, we both needed a safe place to stay. I wasn't just going to leave you there. Your too important to me."

Tohru looked up at Kyo in awe at he just said. Kyo on the other hand just realized what he had said.

"No, I mean. I uh..," Kyo sighed, "Tohru there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…"

"Well, it will just have to wait." Kyo and Tohru jumped at the unfamiliar voice. They turned to see a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes in a white suit; next to him was a slightly shorter woman with long, light blue hair, a white Chinese dress, and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Kyo snapped.

"K-Kyo…it's him.." Tohru was shaking; Kyo realized what she meant and went into a protective stance in front of Tohru.

"Get the hell away from here," Kyo glared intensely at the killer.

The killer just laughed, "Don't be silly Kyo, I'm not here to kill anyone…though I did make a promise to the girl…Nonetheless, I am here to introduce myself. I am Vincent Wolf…or you know me as The Sohma Killer…and this little flower is Kohana, my partner." Vincent put out his hand to Kyo, waiting for a return in his 'kind' welcoming. Kyo just stared at him. The brown haired man just laughed as he put his arm back at his side.

"What is the real reason you're here?"

"You don't believe that I just wanted to introduce myself? Well, your right. I'm here to inform you that any form of hiding is useless, and I wanted you to know that I am saving you for last. You're the one I truly want."

"If you want me, take me and leave everyone else alone."

"Now now, Kyo. Kichi wouldn't appreciate that, I mean nothing would have happened if it wasn't for the zodiac curse. I'm just curing you all in the only way possible. I'm doing a favor for you all, and killing everyone else first gives me practice, so your death will be much more painful."

Kyo just stood there frightened yet doing his best to stay calm. Unfortunately, Vincent noticed this and laughed once more.

"Well, Kyo…Miss Honda, that is all. Oh, Miss Honda."

Tohru peeked out from behind Kyo and forced out an answer, "Yes?"

"Just so you know, Kyo more then likely lied to you about any new deaths, in atempt to make you happy. Hiro and Kisa were killed two nights ago, and today Ritsu was taken care of…Rin took her own life." And with that Vincent walked away. Kohana just stood there staring at Tohru, who had her eyes wide in shock and her shaking hand over her mouth. She started to reach her hand out to Tohru.

"Come Kohana," Vincent called no longer visible. Kohana quickly put her hand down and bowed to them, Kyo could have sworn he heard her say I'm sorry… She left in the same direction as Vincent.

"That went well; don't you think so, Kohana?" Kohana looked back at Kyo and Tohru, which she could see Tohru crying in Kyo's lap. "Kohana?"

"Oh…uh, yes, Sir.." They walked back to there car, and drove away. Kohana wished there was something she could do to stop Vincent…but it seemed all hopeless. They had already planned the next killing…Kagura Sohma.

* * *

That was it, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's a little late, but not too bad! Please Review!


	6. A Note for All!

**TO ALL MY READERS!!!!!!!**

To start off I would like to say I am VERY VERY SORRY!!!! I know no updates for like ever!!! Im really have been busy. I have a job now, yay! and school has totally been a pain but its out on the 30th so do not worry! I have notes for all my fics and I do not feel like giving one for each book sorry so just scroll to the story or stories you love. I hope I didn't lose any of you:(

**CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT FANS!!**  
Again I am VERY SORRY! I have it done on paper I just need to transfer it. I thank you all for the support and for putting up with my late updates. And I would like to proudly announce that there IS a SEQUEL!!! I know sqee! I'm sure you all will love it. I know I will once I write it...for now its still in my head. So please keep reading!!

**SOHMA KILLER FANS!!**  
SORRY! I know this story gets very suspense on every chapter and Im a jerk for not continuing. I have the next chapter finish I just need to transfer it from my writing notebook its supposed to be for biology...oops! to the computer. Trust me its gunna make you cry, again I cried writing it. Oh and Kohana will be in more so watch out for dramatics!! Hope you enjoy it and I will write soon!!!

**SUDDEN PASSION FANS!!**  
I have made up my mind. I will continue this story, but I expect that cookie through the mail! You know who you are.._glare_ anyways…it will be up soon and thanks for not letting me give up. Hang on everyone!

**KYO AND YUKI'S SECRET FANS!!**  
Alright one will be here soon. I just have to find the sheet that's has all my ideas for them on it...its SOMEWHERE in my room... well just review telling me ideas you may have for my story!! Thank you for chewing my ass about this stuff!!

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT FOR EVERYONE!!**  
I love you all and I want you to know that!! Also if you really enjoy my stories and my writing style then keep and eye out for a book I'm planning on publishing once I finish it. My goal is December 25th, so hopefully it's done! It's called Thousand Year Replacement: Death. So wish me luck and buy it if you see it!!! Love you all!!

So much love you'll probably die soon!  
Sakurako Sohma


End file.
